


Haunted Redux

by wheel_pen



Series: Daisy [7]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheel_pen/pseuds/wheel_pen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy runs into Damon at the school Halloween party. They try to plan a date, but are interrupted by Stefan needing Damon’s help with vampire Vicki. “Do I have to go to normal places with you dressed like that?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted Redux

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Daisy, my original character, moved to Mystic Falls about a year ago. There is something special about her.
> 
> 2\. This series begins with the first season of the TV show and completely diverges about halfway through the first season. Facts revealed later on the show might not make it into this series.
> 
> 3\. Underage warning: This series may contain human or human-like teenagers, in high school, in sexual situations.
> 
> 4\. The bad words are censored. That’s just how I do things.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this AU. I own nothing and appreciate being able to play in this universe.

            Bonnie ran away, frightened and confused, leaving Damon _irritated_ and confused. He _wanted_ that crystal back and everything would be so, so easy. He should never have let Caroline get her hands on it—although at least he knew where it _was_ now. If Stefan had found it on him he would’ve squirreled it away somewhere, never to be seen again.

            Damon turned around, intent on finding something to vent his wrath on—like Caroline, perhaps—when someone popped up in front of him. “You came!” Daisy exclaimed with genuine pleasure.

            “What the h—l are you dressed as?” he demanded. She was wearing all grey, including face paint, with a big black streak going down her face and body.

            “I’m a crack in the sidewalk,” she reported in that oddly self-confident way of hers. “Don’t trip, you might fall.”

            He narrowed his eyes at her enigmatic smile. “Only if I were walking on you,” he pointed out.

            “Speaking of which, have you and Caroline officially broken up?” Daisy rejoined.

            “Ouch,” he acknowledged with a smirk. “Yes, I’m a free man now.”

            “Free, huh? Well, I guess you get what you pay for,” she remarked with a raised eyebrow.

            Damon did not even really know what she meant by that, but it intrigued him. Daisy seemed very intelligent, not to mention already interested in him; she could be a useful tool, now that Caroline had been expended and tossed aside. But there was also something about her that threw him off balance—like she always knew a little bit more than she let on. It could just be that she was more sophisticated than what he expected from someone her age. And the off-balance feeling appealed to his reckless nature. Besides, he had a clear advantage over her if she ever forgot her place.

            “You want to grab a bite?” he offered casually. A meal would give him the chance to assess her more.

            She grinned. “Is that some kind of vampire joke?”

            Damon’s eyes widened. “ _What?_ ” Would Elena have told her? Did Caroline remember more than he thought? Did she—

            “Your costume,” Daisy clarified, tugging lightly on his leather jacket for emphasis. “Someone told me you were dressed as a vampire.” Damon tried to stop gaping at her. “I thought it was a little ordinary myself, but maybe you were trying to be all philosophical and say that vampires look just like everyone else.”

            Damon gave her a hard look. She seemed innocent enough. On the other hand, he got a distinctly non-innocent vibe from her in general. “That was my rational for the serial killer costume,” he told her.

            “Vampire, serial killer,” she shrugged, equating them. Damon supposed she had a point. “Maybe you could be one of those vegetarian vampires that only eats animals,” she suggested, “like in _Twi_ —“

            “Don’t say it,” he requested, wincing at the thought. “Aren’t _you_ a vegetarian?” he remembered. “So I guess a burger is out.”

            She seemed pleased that he had noticed. “Pasta or a salad works,” she assured him. “Do you want to go to the theatre later?”

            Something about the way she phrased it made him think she didn’t mean the movies. “What’s playing?”

            “There’s a local group doing _The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari_ tonight at nine.”

            He wrinkled his nose. “Amateur dramatics,” he sneered. “I’d rather have pins stuck in my eyeballs.”

            “That’s their show next week,” Daisy deadpanned. “Come on, I’ve seen them several times and they’re… acceptable.”

            “Wow, you should do a blurb for them,” Damon said dryly.

            “Well, just go in with low standards and you’ll be pleasantly surprised,” she suggested.

            “Is that a philosophy of life?”

            “I guess it could be,” she allowed with a smirk.

            “Nine, huh?” Damon glanced at his watch. “Do I have to go to normal places with you dressed like that?”

            “On Halloween? I’m embarrassed to be seen with _you_ ,” she shot back. “You couldn’t even put on a witch’s hat like Bonnie?”

            Hmm, had she seen him talking to Bonnie? She wouldn’t need to be a body language expert to deduce that that conversation had _not_ gone well. “Are you obsessed with the occult?” he checked. “Vampires, witches—one of those Goth girls, maybe?”

            She indicated her costume. “If I was a Goth girl, I would’ve been… Regency Bride of Frankenstein or something.”

            Damon laughed unexpectedly. “I think I saw one of those here tonight. Where do you want to—“ A tinny version of ‘Pretty Fly (for a White Guy)’ blared from his pocket and Daisy raised an eyebrow. Damon rolled his eyes and pulled the phone out. “My brother,” he explained, turning away from her. “What?” he asked into the phone.

            “ _I need your help_ ,” Stefan said simply. And given their history—distant _and_ recent—Damon guessed the call wasn’t made lightly.

            “Gonna have to reschedule,” Damon told Daisy abruptly. “Family problem.”

            “Need any help?” she offered sincerely.

            “No,” Damon replied, imagining _that_ scene for a second. He looked at her for a moment longer, then just started walking away, searching for Stefan in the crowd.


End file.
